Son of Chaos and Harmony
by swiftsonic77
Summary: Discord wants a child to rule over Equestria by his side. He decides to choose Celestia and takes her by force. But now with The Lord of Chaos trapped in stone. What shall Celestia do with Havoc?
1. Chapter 1

Havoc

(Chapter 1)

Princess Celestia watched in horror as large, black and thorny vines grew and covered the outside palace grounds. The alicorn watched guards and servants trying tear and cut the evil weeds away. The vines had appeared in the early morning and were slowly progressing to spread and get over everything. Luna suddenly flew down, landing on her sister's bedroom balcony.

"Luna, what have you learned?"

Luna panted, having flown very fast to get back to her home. The moon mare had been scouting the entire woods and nearby towns. On the request of her older sister, "The plunderseed vines…..have covered the west town. They will reach the east town by nightfall if we do not stop them."

Celestia sighed and rubbed her forehead slowly. "This would be so much simpler if magic worked on these things."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Yes, it would be. But not when these vines came from Discord."

The sun alicorn slowly narrowed her eyes at the mention of her arch enemy; Discord was The Lord of Chaos, Spirit of Disharmony and the major pain in Celestia's flank. He and the two alicorn sisters have been fighting with each other for many months. All Discord did was cause chaos and make life unbearable for her poor subjects. Now it seemed he wanted to make these plunderseed vines smoother the entire kingdom.

Celestia and Luna had tried many times to capture him but he always seemed one step ahead and get away. Celestia wanted nothing more than to end this ongoing conflict.

"What are we going to do sister?" asked Luna.

The white alicorn glanced at her worried younger sister. Celestia paced back and forth in her room thinking hard. Luna watched in a nerves silence. Her blue hooves tapping the marble stone floor. Celestia paused in mid pace. Magic could not stop these vines, but there was one source of magic that could. She turned to her sister. "Go retrieve the elements of harmony."

Luna thinks for a moment and understood what her sister was planning. "Yes, they do have the power to stop all this. But we had to hide them on the other side of the Everfree forest so Discord couldn't find them."

"I know, but it's dire you bring them back here Luna."

"Alright dear sister, I shall return with haste."

Celestia walks out onto her balcony and watched Luna step onto the railing. She looks back at Tia then jumped off. While free falling, Luna opened her wings and caught air. She then zoomed upwards and into the sky. Celestia watched Luna fly away till she was a speck in the distance.

"Please be safe Luna…."

Suddenly a vine grabbed one of Celestia's back legs. "Ah!" The alicorn was dragged into her bedroom and the balcony doors were closed shut. The vine dragged the alicorn to the center of the room and then stopped. Celestia grunted, slowly getting to her hooves. She then heard a dark and familiar laughter echoing through the room.

"Enjoying my plunderseeds princess?" The voice of her enemy asked.

"No, no I am not." Celestia responded firmly. Trying to pin point the source of where the evil draconequus might be lurking.

Laughter echoed around her once more. In a bright flash of light, Discord appeared before Celestia. The mismatched chaotic creature smiled at the princess of the sun. "Hello my dear."

"You mad tyrant!"

She lunged at her foe, only to be held back by more vines. They wrapped around her back legs, holding them down in place. More ran along her chest and waist. Discord chuckled as he watched the mare struggle. Celestia attempted to light her horn, but quickly stopped as it sent a somewhat painful electric shock course through her body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Discord waved a single talon in front of the confused princess. "Really Celestia, is that anyway to treat a guest into your home?"

"Discord! Free me at once!" Celestia tried her best to sound threatening, but failed as her voice trailed in terror at the fact she couldn't defend herself.

At this, Discord just crossed his two mismatched arms, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Don't worry my dear I will. But first….I want to share a secret with you."

Celestia gave him a look. "Secret?"

He nods and slowly walks over to her. The princess looks at Discord who was smiling at her struggles against his vines.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Celestia paused from her struggle and looked up at Discord with the most confused and surprised expression. She then frowned. "Whatever your game here is it's not going to work."

"Ohohoh, Celestia... You are just too cute." Discord stretched his arms out, pinching her white cheeks. Celestia shook her head in attempt to break free from his grip, but only caused more pain surge through her face.

"Is that the only reason you came here?" She asked as he let go of her face. "To make fun of me?"

Discord shook his head and slowly walked past her. "No, I have been doing some thinking my dear."

The princess turned her head back to stare at the draconequus. She was worried what his thoughts were about. "About what….?"

He glanced back with a smile and rubbed his goatee. "I have realized that I am the last of my kind with no family."

The princess was a bit sorry for Discord. Was not having a family what made him like this.

"So then I got the idea to have a kid where they enjoy chaos just as much as I and we can spread chaos all over Equestria together."

Celestia froze at this news. One Discord was bad enough, the thought of something like him made her feel very uneasy. "Well that will never happen. Nopony in their right mind would give birth to a kid of yours."

She felt her blood go cold when Discord just started to darkly chuckle and walk back over in front of her. "True, but I have very high taste in mares. I only want to have the best to make a spawn with me." The princess noticed the way Discord was looking at her.

"And guess what my dear?" He cupped her chin. "I have chosen you~"

Celestia's eyes went wide; she wished she was not hearing this. Discord wanted to make a baby with her which meant…..

"N-No….."

"What was that?" He asked with a small smile. As if already knowing how she would respond.

"I said no!" She struggled once more, desperate to get free even more. "You're out of your mind if you think I would ever agree to have your demon child!"

His tail titled her chin up, forceing her head to look up at the evil creature. "See the thing is Tia…..I am not asking you."

The alicorn felt her legs trembling with fear. Before she could do anything, Discord kissed her deeply, catching Celestia off guard.

"Mph?!"

"Hmmm~" Discord smiled in the forced kiss, enjoying her lips.

Celestia was blushing hard and trying to move her head away. Her arch enemy was kissing her. After a moment Discord broke the kiss. Celestia panted lightly and glared at Discord with hatred and tears in her magenta eyes. "Do that again….and I swear I will kill you."

"Hmmm, sounds fun, but let's skip that part shall we~"

In a snap, Celestia was laying on her large soft bed. Black vines held each hoof to a special corner of her bed, holding her underside tightly down allowing very limited movement. Celestia was feeling more panic by the second. Her wings flapped in panic, and she tried to scream to her guards.

"I have used a spell my dear. Nopony will hear or bother us~"

He floats over onto the bed and loomed over her tied down beautiful body, his long tail brushing up and down the center of her back. Celestia shivered from the contact in fear and tiny pleasure. How the heck did he know that was a sensitive spot? The sun mare then felt her enemy kiss the back of her neck and purr.

"Ngh..s-stop!"

"No~"

Celestia was trying to fight back her tears and gasped as she felt Discord force her hips up a bit off the bed. Discord observed her flank and then her waiting flower where he would put his seed to make a spawn. The mare struggled and tried to shield herself with her flowing tail.

"Somepony is feeling shy~?" Discord made a vine hold her tail up. Tia grunted when the tip of Discord's large blue member poked her entrance. She glanced back at Discord with utter fear.

"S-stop this now! You will never get away with this!" Tears streamed down her eyes. She felt so weak and helpless. Discord had planned this all out. Her cries and pleading were ignored.

"Ready princess~?" He asked in her ear. His voice dark and low.

Celestia shut her eyes tight, her entire body tense and shaking. "N-Never! I won't do-"

She was cut off as she felt Discord push himself deep inside her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

Some dreadful moments later, Discord slowly pulled out of Celestia. He had just finished filling her with his seed. The princess lay on her bed, looking defeated and broken. Her flustered, shocked face was stained with heavy tears. She lightly sobbed with a mix of light panting. Discord had just forced himself on her body. The Lord of Chaos snapped the vines that held Celestia away.

"That was thrilling~"

"I…hate you….I hate you….."

Discord looked down at the princess. He smiled and kissed her head, causing Celestia to tear up more and curl into a ball.

"Trust me my dear Tia. You will thank me for choosing you and letting you bring my spawn into the world."

The alicorn just whimpered at his words. She was mad at Discord while also mad at herself. She had let a few moans and cries of pleasure escape her lips during the horrid event with her enemy. Celestia felt so disgusted by her actions. The draconequus gets off the bed and chuckled.

"Now that our lovely time together is done, I shall return when-"

Suddenly in a flash of bright rainbow light, Discord was turned to stone. Celestia gasped and sat up from her bed. As the light died down, she saw Luna standing in the now open balcony doors. The elements of harmony floated around the moon princess. She had returned after retrieving them only to find Discord standing in Celestia's room. The younger sister had acted fast and cast the elements on her foe.

Luna made the stones float into a chest. She then ran up to Tia and hugged her tight. "Sister! Are you hurt?! Did he do anything to you?!"

The sun mare did not look at her or say anything, just hugging her back.

"Tia….?"

"I am fine Luna…"

Celestia was deciding right then and there to not tell Luna what Discord had done to her and….given her. It would not matter anyway; Celestia swore that the spawn of Discord would never come into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Celestia panted as she was struggling to walk through the snow. The alicorn was in the Everfree forest, not the best place to be especially at dead of night in winter. But Celestia really had no choice; she glanced down at her large swollen belly. It had been 11 months since Discord had planted his seed inside her. She had tried to cast a spell to make sure she would not get pregnant. To Tia's dismay, nothing she tried worked.

A draconequus's spunk seemed to be a powerful thing. Celestia kept walking, each hoof step a struggle as the weight of her belly dragged her movements. The months had been very difficult for her. She made sure nopony knew she was pregnant and that Discord was the one responsible. When Celestia got morning sickness she just said she ate something bad.

When her belly began to grow, the princess cast a powerful spell that hid her belly, making it seem normal. The only problem was that Celestia had to always remain super focused or the spell would break. She thought Luna was getting suspicious when she got mood swings, though luckily never asked too much about it. Celestia felt a kick in her belly and grunted.

"No…..not yet….."

Celestia came out to the forest after she felt the baby kicking hard and could tell she was close to giving birth. The other reason was something Celestia was not too proud of. Her plan was to give birth and leave it here. She did not want this baby, a thing that would be revolting and horrid just like the demon who made her go through all this pain and trouble.

Tia took one last step before she felt her legs give out. The mare collapsed onto the snowy ground, panting. She hoped she was far away enough from the palace to not be heard, or any monsters show up. The baby did not stop wriggling in the slightest, ushering a few heavy breaths and awkward grunts from its weary mother.

Celestia then felt a strong contraction and started to go into labor. This would be very painful and hard for the princess, for she was on her own with delivering the child of Discord. Celestia cried out and squirmed on the cold ground. She hated Discord for putting her through this pain, almost cursing his name out in a scream.

"Ugh! Please Faust make this end!"

She panted and huffed, pushing the baby out of her with little strength she had. After more contractions and screams, Celestia felt the pain slowly subside.

Something brushed between her trembling hind legs. The white snow mare slowly lifted her head up off the ground. This was it, time to see the slimy and revolting thing Discord had forced her to give birth to. Celestia leaned her head forward to get a better view, her eyes widen at the site.

Instead of a slimy demon spawn as she had guessed, lying between her legs was a while ball of fluff. Celestia blinked a few times, watching the ball slowly wiggle and unroll. The princess now had a clear view of the baby. It was a male draconequus cub.

He had a jet black mane like his father only longer that covered most of the head. The cub even had the same head features but baby form. His head, ears and neck were all covered in pure white snow fur. The rest of his short fluffy body was all dark grey. He had two front panther paws while having two yellow lizard back legs. His tail was just like Discord's only the tip being black. On his back were two little blue pegasus wings.

Celestia just stared at the cub. He squirmed on the cold ground, sniffing the air and then found his way to her warm belly and curled against it. Celestia was still trying to gain her strength back from giving birth. So as of now all she could do was lay there. She gently picked up the cub and put him between her forelegs.

"Mew…."

Tia felt her heart twist a bit at the cute sound the cub just made. She then watched him slowly open his eyes. They were brilliant yellow with bright magenta irises. He was a perfect mix of Celestia and Discord. The cub looked up at the mare who was staring down at him.

"Mew!" He gave a small toothless smile.

The sun princess felt a bit choked up and leaned her head down to the baby. Once she was close enough, he gently puts his paws on her muzzle. Celestia stared into his eyes.

"You're…..not what I expected."

Light snow began to fall from the sky and onto the already snow covered forest floor. Celestia could feel a storm approaching. It was time to leave. She moved her muzzle away and slowly rose to her hooves. The cub looks up at his mother as she slowly turns around, feeling him leaning against one of her legs. Celestia had to leave now, she had to leave the cub behind and carry this sin in her heart forever. She could not let another chaos creature grow up to cause harm.

The princess began to slowly walk away and back the way she came. The cub fell on his side as she did. He slowly tried to follow but the snow was to deep and cold for him to crawl through.

"Mew! Mew!"

Celestia heard the cries of the baby but tried to block them out, her heart growing heavy. _"Don't look back…."_

The cub shivered and was getting scared. He wanted her to come back and be in her warm embrace again. He began to cry loudly for his mother.

"Meeeeeew! Meeeeeeeew!"

 _"For the good of Equestria….."_

"MEW!"

Celestia shut her eyes and flattened her ears back. Her mind telling her to keep walking and don't stop. But her heart was saying something else. He would surly freeze to death or be eaten by a wild animal. Her baby would be killed. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as Celestia came to a realization.

That cub, that cute, helpless and innocent cub was HER baby. Discord may have forced Tia to have him against her will. But Celestia felt something she was not expecting, Motherly instincts. She slowly looked back to where she had left the baby draconequus. He had grown too cold and weak to keep mewing for her. He curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm from the cold wind.

He sniffed and weakly cried. Something warm and familiar then nuzzled against him, he unrolled himself and saw Celestia's face looming over his small form. The princess smiled warmly with tears in her eyes.

"Hello…my baby."

She nuzzled his fluffy belly and face. He hugged her muzzle as tight as his frozen paws could manage. Celestia felt his fear of her leaving him again. She heard little whimpers.

"Sssssh. It's alright. I'm here."

The alicorn kissed his small head, gently scooping the draconequus up in one of her large angel wings. Celestia held him to her warm chest, shielding her baby from the snow. The cub curled up against her chest, feeling warm and safe.

Celestia smiled and began walking back to the palace.

"Let's go home."


End file.
